Such tools, in particular also in the form of hydraulically or electric motor operated tools, are already known from a variety of standpoints. For example, reference is made to WO 99/19947 A or U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,790 B2, WO 03/084719 A2 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,254,982 B2. Reference is further made to a prior art according to DE 10 2006 058 825 A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,214 B2.
In known adapters, it is often regarded as disadvantageous that the adapters can easily be detached from the device again.